


London. 1944. - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is shot, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Miracles, Translation, and poor Aziraphale has to deal with it, what else for these two idiots?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: L’air ondula et les étoiles clignotèrent par intermittence alors que le tissu de la création créa une faille au milieu de la rue. Une silhouette tomba sans ménagement de cette faille et heurta le trottoir dans un enchevêtrement de membres.« –est-ce une blessure par balle ? »Ou la fois où un Crowley mortellement blessé fuit dans le seul lieu qui a un sens : une librairie à Soho.





	London. 1944. - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [London. 1944.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399963) by [AliceinSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinSpace/pseuds/AliceinSpace). 



Un calme tremblant s’étendait sur la ville comme une couverture. Le soleil s’était déjà couché depuis un bout de temps. Les fenêtres fermées, les stores et les rideaux étaient étroitement tirés contre la nuit. Tout Londres était au lit ou dans le cas contraire incapable de dormir par peur de ce qu’il pourrait se produire dans la pénombre. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois depuis le dernier bombardement de l’Allemagne, mais certains diraient que ça s’était produit hier.

Une petite porte dans un coin de Soho faisait un merveilleux travail, celui d’empêcher la lumière de s’échapper dans la rue. Si c’était grâce à une quelconque aide miraculeuse, ce n’était les affaires de personne, merci bien. La porte et la fenêtre aux volets fermement baissés permirent à un ange de lire tard dans la nuit.

La veillée fut interrompue quand l’air ondula et que les étoiles clignotèrent par intermittence alors que le tissu de la création créa une faille au milieu de la rue.

Une silhouette tomba sans ménagement de cette faille et heurta le trottoir dans un enchevêtrement de membres.

* * *

Derrière la porte, Aziraphale tourna une page du livre qui reposait sur ses genoux. Il ne sentit pas la faille. Il n’entendit pas le bruit de la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se refermer. Cependant, il entendit le fracas que fit une pile de livres en tombant.

Aziraphale sursauta dans son fauteuil préféré et déposa le livre sur la table à côté d’un geste fluide. Aucun mot imprudent ( _qui est là_ ?) ne s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il fut un soldat autrefois après tout. Il était gentil, pas idiot. Il quitta prudemment son bureau… et se détendit quand il identifia son visiteur.

« Crowley, » réprimanda-t-il en relâchant ses épaules et, dans une autre réalité, ses ailes se replièrent soigneusement. « Tu m’as fait une peur bleue ! Tu ne devrais vraiment pas venir à l’improviste pendant une guerre. »

« Désolé, mon ange. »

La voix fut plus faible et plus cassée que ce à quoi s’attendait Aziraphale. Mais l’ange, qui peut être inconscient certaines fois, réalisa alors que quelque chose n’allait pas avec la scène qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

Crowley était presque totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même, une main agrippant la table dont les livres étaient à présent étalés sur le tapis, et l’autre main pressée contre sa poitrine. Ses lunettes noires manquaient à l’appel et il portait un fin uniforme de l’armée, orné de taches sombres et de sang frais qui s’écoulait à travers ses doigts. Durant cette Grande Guerre, il pouvait appartenir à n’importe quel camp ou aucun d’entre eux.

« Oh, Juste ciel – _Crowley_ ! » Aziraphale cligna des yeux et se retrouva face au démon juste avant que les jambes de ce dernier ne se dérobent. Il rattrapa son ami sans même penser une seule seconde au sang qui allait tacher sa nouvelle robe de chambre en tartan. « Que t’est-il arrivé ? »

Crowley lui répondit pendant qu’il le guidait vers son bureau. « Une tentation s’est mal passée. Enfin, bien passée, j’imagine, selon le siège. Ce jeune garçon britannique…a ordonné de cesser le feu… je l’ai fait changer d’avis. » Il toussa et son corps entier trembla sous la force de sa toux.

Aziraphale réussit à l’installer sur le canapé. « Mais tu es – est-ce une blessure _par balle_ ? »

Crowley baissa les yeux sur son corps et sur sa main tachée. « Le gamin a accepté ma proposition plus vite que je l’aurais pensé. Et tout le monde s’est mis à tirer et je – je n’ai réagi suffisamment vite. » Il siffla de douleur et grimaça.

Aziraphale s’agenouilla à côté de lui et retira sa main pour examiner la blessure. « Pourquoi ne guérit-elle pas ? » demanda-t-il perplexe. « Tu as déjà reçu des balles. Tu te souviens quand on était allé aux États-Unis en 1781 ? » (Note : la Bataille de Yorktown. 1781. Parce qu’évidemment Crowley et Aziraphale y étaient.)

« Hmm, je ne préfère pas. »

D’un geste, Aziraphale rassembla des serviettes dans sa main vide et en pressa une sur la poitrine de Crowley. « Ton corps se soigne en deux coups de cuillère à pot alors – oh, arrête ça, » - car Crowley émit un grognement à l’utilisation de l’expression – « pourquoi ne se guérit-il pas maintenant ? »

« C’était un petit miracle… à l’époque… »

« Eh bien, fais ton petit miracle démoniaque maintenant, » ordonna Aziraphale. « Avant que tu perdes tout ton sang sur mon canapé. » Il tressaillit au ton implorant de sa voix. Pourquoi Crowley n’avait-il pas encore arrangé ça ? Qu’attendait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça, infecter la pure petite animation dans le cœur d’Aziraphale qui avait débuté il y a trois ans dans une église et soudainement tourmenter son cœur avec des choses dignes d’il y a six mille ans qu’il aurait peut-être dû dire.

Quand Crowley ne bougea pas d’un pouce pour réaliser de miracle, Aziraphale établit le contact visuel avec les yeux jaunes du démon.

« Crowley. » C’était à la fois une question, une réprimande et une supplication.

« Je ne peux pas – je ne peux pas faire de miracle pour ça, mon ange. » Le démon ensanglanté remua en serrant les dents. Il posa une main sur celle d’Aziraphale et eut les yeux révulsés tandis qu’il se concentrait plus que nécessaire même pour accomplir le plus difficile des miracles. Sa main émit une faible lumière bleutée, mais rien ne se produit. Le sang continuait de couler sur la serviette et davantage du cœur de Crowley. Il retomba en arrière en haletant.

« Non, mon cher. »

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie : ce corps se meurt et aucun miracle démoniaque ne peut l’en empêcher. »

Soudainement, Aziraphale était en colère. Il pressa plus fortement sur la blessure et Crowley cria. Les remords d’Aziraphale étaient évidents dans l’éclair de sa poigne, mais sa voix se fit acerbe. « C’est pour ça que tu es venu ici ? Tu crois que tu peux te pointer – _touché par balle_ et _mourant_ – et que je vais te soigner ? Ça ne fait pas partie de l’Accord. »

« Non, mon ange, je– »

« Parce que je ne peux pas, Crowley ! Gabriel a eut vent de mon miracle à l’église et il n’était pas content ! Je ne peux pas nous sauver une nouvelle fois ! »

« Mon ange– »

« J’ai reçu mon ultime avertissement ! Je ne peux pas t’aider ! Même si je le voulais ! »

« Aziraphale, je t’en prie ! »

L’ange se tut. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il ressentait mais il savait que ce n’était pas censé se passer ainsi. Six mille ans et voilà ? Non. C’était impossible. Il ne pouvait avoir passé six mille ans avec la présence de Crowley à ses côtés – la présence de ce corps en particulier – seulement pour le perdre en cet instant.

« Ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis venu. »

Aziraphale entendit tout ce que Crowley n’avait pas formulé verbalement. Il le savait comme il connaissait sa propre tête. Crowley ne lui demanderait jamais de faire ça pour lui, question de fierté et de désintéressement.

« C’est juste un corps. Je peux… les convaincre de m’en remettre un nouveau… » Les paupières de Crowley tombèrent comme des rideaux.

Aziraphale n’avait pas connu un bouleversement d’une telle ampleur depuis la rébellion de Lucifer. Et tout cela dansait beaucoup plus vite que la gavotte dans son ventre. En effet, c’était un simple vaisseau corporel. Crowley pouvait revenir avec un nouveau corps. Beaucoup de paperasse et une sérieuse explication à ses supérieurs, mais c’était faisable. Il serait toujours lui-même. Mais en même temps, il ne le serait plus.

C’était ce corps qui était attachant avec tous ces différent styles et cet adorable tatouage proche de l’oreille.

C’était ce corps qui avait subi les douleurs du terrain consacré pour sauver l’ange après s’être disputé et ignoré durant quatre-vingt-deux ans.

C’était ce corps qui avait rendu l’Accord officiel alors qu’il l’entourait au Théâtre du Globe et avait accompli un miracle pour son seul plaisir.

C’était ce corps qui avait fait entrer clandestinement des enfants dans l’Arche pour les protéger.

C’était ce corps qu’Aziraphale pourrait aimer.

« Je…ne savais pas où…aller. » murmura Crowley.

Aziraphale le fixa du regard.

Il prit alors sa décision.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le front de Crowley et le poussa dans un sommeil différent de la torpeur qu’était arrivé à Adam lors de la création d’Eve. Aucun ange ni démon ne pouvait y résister. Il enleva la serviette imprégné de sang, pressa ses mains nues contre le corps blessé et concentra son pouvoir. Sa peau brilla d’une lumière rouge qui se propagea à Crowley, refermant sa blessure et ramenant son corps hors de danger.

La lumière disparut et quand Aziraphale ouvrit les yeux, le corps de Crowley était propre et entier. Il semblait, comme toutes les fois avant, voler du repos qui n’avait pas lieu d’être sur son canapé dans cette pièce. Aziraphale fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux, Crowley n’était plus habillé d’un uniforme mais de ses habituels vêtements.

Avec une main tremblante, Aziraphale toucha à nouveau le front de Crowley, cette fois avec plus de tendresse. « Quand tu te réveilleras, » chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers le visage paisible de Crowley, « tu émergeras d’un charmant rêve sur ce que tu aimes le plus. Et peut-être… si tu le souhaites… tu t’en souviendras. »

Aziraphale posa une couverture sur son meilleur ami et se mit debout. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait si le Paradis débarquait chez lui après ça. Tout ce qu’il savait avec certitude était qu’il n’aurait rien pu faire d’autre.

Ça signifiait sûrement qu’il avait bien fait, non ?

Il ferai face à tout ça plus tard.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
